If We Fall We Fall Together
by froggychan
Summary: Ok readers...what do you get when you add chakra, magic, undercover ninja, suspicious wizards and a triwizard tournament? One hell of a mission that's what! HPXNaruto crossover SasuxSaku
1. Chapter 1

Hi readers, froggychan here with a new story. I know I haven't updated my other story in a long time but honestly I've lost all interest in Narnia, but don't worry I'm kind of obsessed with Naruto at the moment so I'll try and get as much done as possible.

This is a crossover with Harry Potter. I will say this now... I'm quite forgetful at times so if you see material in this story that you have in your own NarutoxHarry Potter that was up before this one please tell me so I can change it. Sometimes I read things and think I get idea's when really it's something I've read before so I apologise early in case that happens.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or Naruto. All I own is the plot.

This is SasukexSakura so if you don't like it don't read. I haven't really decided on any other pairings so stand by.

* * *

><p>It was a warm morning in the hidden leaf village and the streets were quiet. A seventeen year old Anbu was walking through them casually as she thought about everything, and nothing. Sakura Haruno was her name and she was off to the training fields to meet her teammates. Yes teammates, plural, Naruto Uzumaki and the infamous Sasuke Uchiha. The missing Nin had turned up three years after he had left; he was bloody, broken and full of regret.<p>

Sakura arrived at the training grounds to see her best friends sparring. She smiled and sat down under her favourite tree, watching the blurry shapes of her teammates as they fought. She leaned back and thought about the past two years. After he had been let out of Hospital Sasuke had to receive his punishment for abandoning the village. First, Tsunade persuaded the Elders not to put him in Prison because he eliminated two huge threats to the village. Then he had to do community service and not go on missions for almost a year. When he was allowed back on missions they were a breeze and he proved himself many times to everyone where his loyalty lay. He was even allowed to do his anbu training; Naruto and Sakura wouldn't do theirs without him.

Sakura was staring off into space until she noticed that someone was snapping their fingers in front of her face. It was Sasuke.

"Come on, spar with me." He held a hand out to her, which she smirked at. Taking it, she turned her head slightly and saw Naruto lying on his face, obviously tired.

"Ok but do you think you can handle it?" Sakura taunted, which received a smirk. They dropped into battle stances on opposite sides of the field, seeing who would make the first move. It was Sakura. She ran at lightning quick speed toward her opponent, and then jumped and slammed her leg down on him. When her chakra infused foot made contact with his shoulder Sasuke was slammed back into the surrounding trees. Before Sakura could move toward him, Sasuke was up and running at her with his Kusanagi poised to strike. Sakura grabbed a kunai at last minute and their blades connected. Even though her blade was a lot smaller, the strength behind it made it equal to the Kusanagi. The fight continued until both ninja were out of breath and clearly evenly matched. The fight was deemed a draw.

Just as Sakura was healing her own wounds after healing her teammates', a familiar jonin crossed the field. It was none other than Shikamaru Nara. Naruto, who was now awake, shouted and waved to the lazy genius. When he got to them, Shikamaru announced that Tsunade wanted them to report to her office, something about a mission. Shikamaru waved goodbye then 'poofed' away.

Tsunade sat at her desk, flicking through files. Usually at this time she would have taken a short nap but she had a guest.

"I'd like to thank you again for agreeing to help me with my problem." An ageing voice called from a chair across the room. Tsunade was about to respond when the door to her office burst open.

"Baa-chan, Shikamaru said you had a mission for us?" Naruto exclaimed as he ran through the open door. Tsunade sweat dropped. Sakura and Sasuke walked calmly through after the blonde, and then stood next to him in front of the Hokage's desk. All were wearing their anbu masks.

"Yes, Team 7 I would like you to meet Professor Albus Dumbledore." She gestured to the man sitting across the room. Prof. Dumbledore stood up and bowed politely to the anbu. Sasuke took in the man's appearance. He was tall, and wore bluish grey robes. The man had long grey hair and an equally long beard. On the tip of his nose he wore half moon shaped glasses.

"I am here today to ask you for help. I am the headmaster at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry."Naruto scoffed and Sasuke crossed his arms. The 'Wizard' couldn't see the looks of disbelief on the shinobi's faces, but he knew they were there.

"Ah you think I am playing a trick on you. What we call magic is the same as what you call chakra, we just use it differently. Let me show you."He pulled out a thin, neatly carved stick from his sleeve and waved it slightly. The masks on the anbu's faces lifted. Dumbledore could see the shocked looks on their faces now. After lowering the masks into their owners' hands, the professor continued to explain the importance of their mission.

"I mustn't risk the safety of my students or the students of the visiting schools. If the rumours are true and an evil force is again rising we must take action in stopping it. I need your stealth and abilities to uncover any hidden dangers within my school. I fear that someone will try and sneak in during the fuss of the triwizard tournament. This is a competition between the three largest Wizarding schools in Europe." Dumbledore ignored the strange looks he was getting and carried on speaking.

"The Beauxbatons academy of magic and the Durmstrang institute are the other two schools that will be competing. I'm sure the Head teachers wouldn't want harm to come to their students. Your jobs would be to disguise yourselves as my students and keep an eye on things. Patrol in the nights and do lessons during the day." Naruto moaned at the lessons part.

"Aw but I barely graduated ninja academy." Sakura shushed him and gestured for the Professor to continue.

"Yes...You will be starting on September 1st and will continue this mission for the rest of the school year if no problems occur." Sakura's jaw literally dropped at the 'year' part. Though she composed herself quickly, Sasuke still noticed.

Tsunade sat up now; she had been taking a quick nap behind the backs of the anbu.

"Now, today is August 27th right? So you have four days to get supplies." Tsunade was interrupted by Dumbledore before she could finish her sentence.

"Actually I was wondering if after they get their supplies they could come to the castle, so we could work out how they can use their chakra like we use our magic." Dumbledore said then apologised for interrupting the blonde woman.

"Yes that would be a good idea, is there any way that would work?" Dumbledore agreed with a nod of the head. Tsunade stood up and put her hands on the desk in front of her.

"Ok then team, go pack...all of your clothes, weapons etc. Sakura, I will be making sure you have your scrolls to study before you leave. Naruto, if I check your bag and find it full of ramen you're not going, am I clear?" Tsunade was looking at the blonde with a serious glare that made him shiver.

"Oh and don't try and fit all of your stuff into bags, Dumbledore brought you these trunks to use." Sure enough in the corner of the room were three large black and gold trucks.

"Whoa look at the size of those things, Sakura could fit in one of those." Naruto exclaimed as he went and lifted one,

"Hm, they aren't very heavy, though." This time it was Dumbledore who was shocked; he had to use magic to get them here. Then to shock him even more; the small female, Sakura, went over and picked up two at the same time, tossing one to her black haired teammate like it was a backpack.

"Alright go pack your things and meet back here when you're done, but please don't take too long." A chorus of 'Hai's' were heard before the trio disappeared.

"Oh you're going to have fun Professor." Tsunade said eerily, and then she chuckled darkly. This made Dumbledore shifted uncomfortably in his seat. What had he gotten himself into?

Sasuke was pacing around his room, the trunk sitting open and almost filled on his bed. Clothes-check, weapons-check, what was missing? Sasuke face palmed when he realised he hadn't put in the most recent picture of team 7. It was taken when the three became anbu. It was similar to their first picture but the atmosphere was different. In this one Sakura had her arms around his and Naruto's shoulders and they were leaned in close to her. Naruto had his eyes closed and was wearing his trademark grin, Sakura was smiling broadly and even he had a small smile on his face. The only problem was that Kakashi wasn't in it. He was injured on a mission and in a coma when the picture was taken. He got better but he wasn't the same, Sakura had told him that Kakashi needed to be more careful nowadays.

He gently placed the photo on top of his clothes then put more clothes on top, so it wouldn't get damaged. He smiled a small smile and locked the trunk. He decided he would go meet Sakura and walk back with her.

Meanwhile,

Sakura was running around frantically trying to think of all the things she would need. 'I've got my scrolls and my clothes and my toiletry bag um AH the pictures.' She reached over to her bedside table and grabbed the two framed pictures. One was the picture with her, Naruto and Sasuke. The other was one of Sakura and another anbu. He had shoulder length, spiky white hair and he was grinning broadly, his emerald eyes shining. He had one arm wrapped around Sakura's shoulders and she had both arms wrapped around his waist. A single tear dripped onto the glass as she stared at the picture.

"I miss you brother, come back." A knock on her window made Sakura snap her head toward it. When she saw it was Sasuke, she subtly wiped her eyes then opened the balcony doors to let him in.

"Hi. Would you mind if we walked back together?" Sasuke asked shyly. The kunoichi raised an eyebrow at this but shrugged it off.

"Of course I won't mind. I just need to finish packing." She slipped the pictured between some clothes, with her other picture. Sakura grabbed a small see through bag. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the contents. Since when did Sakura where makeup? Sakura saw his expression and rolled her eyes.

"Look, do you know how hard it is having pink eyelashes? That's what Mascara is for. Plus I don't think there are any jutsu's for hiding our anbu tattoos. If worst comes to worst I'll have to cover them with foundation." Sasuke's jaw dropped.

"I'm not wearing makeup." Sasuke whined, emerald eyes rolled again.

"It's not like it's on your face or anything, don't be such a baby." Sakura shut the trunk and lifted it off her bed with ease.

"Let's go back through the window." Sakura said and motioned for Sasuke to go first.

"I said goodbye before I started packing." Sakura said quickly as they started walking back to the Hokage's office. Naruto met them half way and the three walked together to the tower.

Tsunade was truly intrigued by the idea of using chakra in the way Wizards did. She had made Dumbledore tell her all about Hogwarts and Voldemort, so by the time the trio had returned, Tsunade felt confident that this team could pull it off.

"Ok students, you will be transported to a room in an inn. Now, the inn is run and used by wizards. It is in the middle of a place called Diagon alley. This is a place where wizards can move around freely, you will find all of the things you need. Then on the 29th, assuming you have everything, I will come and take you to Hogwarts. Any questions?" Dumbledore asked, he was standing now; he was just a bit taller than Sasuke and Naruto, who were pretty tall.

"They are almost ready professor but could I have a minute with my student please." Tsunade shooed the males out of her office, leaving her pink haired apprentice.

"Now, do you have your scrolls? Good. Your parents gave me this envelope. I was supposed to give this to you when I first started training you but I didn't think it was the right time." Sakura's eyes widened. How could Tsunade keep this from her?

"I'm giving it to you now so you don't have to be cross. If you still want to keep everyone in the dark, open it in private." Sakura took the yellowing envelope and put it in her trunk. Then she stood back and bowed to her sensei. Tsunade shook her head and hugged the girl who had become a daughter to her. Sakura hugged back, this was rare so she made the most of 'Nice and sober Tsunade'

"Have you had any updates?" Sakura asked while her head was on her sensei's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Sakura but they haven't found a lead for awhile." Tsunade released Sakura then pulled a necklace out of her pocket. It had a long silver chain; at the end of the chain was the kanji 'laugh'. Sakura reached past her collar and pulled up an identical necklace but with the kanji 'love'. Her and her brother had gotten these when Sakura had become a chunin.

"The search team found this, however, while in Suna. I thought you'd want it." Sakura took it with blurry eyes and placed it around her neck, with her chain.

"Come on it's getting late. I think the professor wants to leave now." Tsunade pushed Sakura through the door and down into the street, where Naruto and Sasuke were waiting with Dumbledore. The old wizard was holding an old boot, coincidence much. He placed it on the floor and told them to stand in a circle.

"Ok now that we're ready I want you three to hold tightly onto any part of the boot and don't let go. I won't be coming with you so I trust you to act sensibly and not draw attention to yourselves. Here's the list of things you will each need and here's some money to buy them. I will come to your room in the inn lunch time on the 29th. Have fun." Dumbledore handed them the money and list. The trio each grabbed onto a part of the boot and soon they were spinning around so fast that the scenery was blurring. Naruto, at some point, swung around and kicked Sasuke, who knocked into Sakura.

After a few seconds they landed in their room in the inn. Naruto, who had landed half on half off one of the beds, was giggling hysterically to himself and muttering about the room spinning.

Sakura was just sitting up; she landed on the floor, when she noticed where Sasuke had landed. Sasuke was sitting wide eyed on top of the large wooden wardrobe. He had a pained look on his face. Sakura guessed he was winded from landing straight on his ass.

"Hey Sasuke, try and take deep breathes then the pain will go away." Sakura shouted as she lifted herself off the floor. She wobbled a bit but then collapsed onto the nearest bed, claiming it as hers.

Sasuke slipped down off the wardrobe with all the grace of a drunken hippo and somehow landed on his feet, he then collapsed onto the bed nearest to him. When he had recovered enough to sit up again he looked around their room. There were three beds with bedside tables, a bathroom, and a lounging area and of course...the wardrobe.

"I'm going to have a shower." Sakura said after she had taken pyjamas out of her trunk. After the bathroom door had shut, Sasuke looked over at Naruto, who had fallen asleep on his bed, and then he went over to Sakura's trunk, which had been left open. When he went to her house while she was packing he had seen her holding a picture. He had only seen it for a second. He wanted to know who the older boy was and why she was hugging him. 'I'm not jealous' He thought to himself over and over. Sasuke assumed it would be at the top of her trunk, so he started moving some medical scrolls out of the way but before he could search anymore he heard the water shut off and he panicked. Sasuke pushed everything back to where it was before, and then jumped to his side of the room.

Sakura came out seconds later wearing plaid pyjama bottoms and a baggy t-shirt. Before she could even think Sasuke flashed past her into the bathroom and shut the door.

"I didn't take that long." She muttered as she towel dried her hair.

By the time Sasuke came out of the bathroom (he had been in there for a while after he'd finished in case Sakura knew he had been looking through her stuff) both Sakura and Naruto were sleeping and the lights were off. After slipping into his bed, Sasuke fell asleep worrying that he might have some competition.

* * *

><p>Soooooooo, what do you think? I want you, the readers, to know that I appreciate every review I get. I also take criticism but please don't be too mean. I would like a minimum of five reviews otherwise I won't upload a new chapter. I really need to know people are reading my story and like it. I will update in one week or whenever I can as long as I have at least five reviews. I get very inspired to type more when I see I have a review.<p>

Thank you readers! froggychan


	2. Chapter 2

Right I know I said I wouldn't update until I got five reviews but I know I won't get more (Thank you to those who did update, have some joy as my friend would say) unless I update so here it is. Enter the famous Harry potter trio (Briefly).

Disclaimer:...Yeah you know the drill.

Sakura woke up that morning at 8:30am. Having showered the night before, she just took some clothes into the bathroom and changed straight away. After that she tried desperately to comb her hair. Going to sleep with wet hair isn't good if your hair is as long as Sakura's. It was long, like when she was a genin, but she wore it in a bun during missions. She also has a side fringe now kind of like Ino's but it swept across her forehead. Looking in the mirror after battling with her knotted hair, she decided on a high ponytail, leaving her fringe down with some longer bits framing her face. Sakura sighed when she realised that they couldn't wear their forehead protectors. So instead she wore a black headband in its place.

Naruto woke up with a yawn; the warm august sun was shining through the gap in the curtains. He moved to get up but moaned in pain as his body ached. Naruto looked down and realised that he had fallen asleep in his anbu body armour. He looked around and saw that the bathroom door was open. Naruto saw Sakura doing her hair; he could see her reflection in the mirror. He waited patiently for her to finish, then he realised she was going to do her makeup as well, he groaned loudly, making Sakura turn around.

"Sorry Naruto I didn't know you were up, I'll be done in a second."She said while putting a small amount of eyeliner on. Suddenly Naruto burst out laughing.

"What?"

"Ha, what's with that face you're making?" Naruto asked between giggles. Sakura rolled her eyes; she knew what he was talking about.

"Look I've told you before. It's impossible to put eyeliner on and keep a straight face so leave me alone." Sakura snapped. She finished then went and sat back on her bed so Naruto could use the bathroom.

Getting out a scroll, Sakura was about to study but she heard shouting from outside of the window. Getting up, she went over and saw the strangest thing. There were lots of people outside; a lot of those people were wearing long robes and hats. There were stalls outside of the shops. Sakura could also see a number of owls sitting outside a shop called Eeylops Owl Emporium.

A loud groaning pulled Sakura from her thoughts. She turned to see Sasuke sitting up in his bed.

"It's about time. Naruto and I have been up for ages."She said, waving her arms to exaggerate her point.

"Whatever. Where is the dobe anyway?" He asked while rubbing his eyes sleepily. Sakura pointed to the bathroom then looked out of the window again. Sasuke nodded in response then got out of bed. He walked over to the door and banged on it really hard,

"Hurry up dobe, why are you taking so long?" He shouted, slamming his fist on the door. He heard Naruto mutter something then he emerged fully dressed with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Do you mind teme?" Naruto asked, spitting toothpaste on Sasuke, which he wasn't happy about. Naruto spat in the sink then walked out of the bathroom dramatically.

"Are you happy now Sasuke-hime?" Naruto said while bowing. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blonde then walked past him into the bathroom. The whole time Sakura just stood watching with wide eyes. 'Those two can argue about anything' she thought.

After awhile they finally left the inn and started walking around Diagon alley. First on their 'things for Hogwarts' list was uniforms. Next to that were the words Madam Malkins. The shinobi assumed that was the name of the shop. Eventually they found a small shop by the name of MadamMalkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Robes?" Naruto exclaimed his face was a mask of horror.

"Just think of it as training for when you're Hokage." Sakura comforted, this cheered the blonde up straight away and he practically ran into the shop. Sasuke then turned toward Sakura, his face a clear copy of Naruto's moments ago.

"Just get in the shop." She said rolling her eyes and shoving Sasuke through the door. Lastly, Sakura stepped in. Standing next to her teammates, Sakura watched with wide eyes as tape measures flew around the room, on their own?

"Ah hello dears, what can I help you with?" Asked a small, slightly round woman as she waved her wand and made the tape measures stop.

"Hi we need Hogwarts uniforms-." Before Sakura could finish Madame Malkin nodded and went into a room in the back of the shop.

The trio looked at each other then back to the door the witch had gone through. The small witch returned quickly with a large pile of clothes. She dropped the pile onto a nearby table then turned to the trio. Madame Malkin stared at them for a moment.

"Ok, all your uniforms are there. Have a look at the sizes then get some similar clothes, like white shirts, trousers etc. You will also need dress robes so if you could come with me for a moment dear." She grabbed Naruto by the arm and took him to another part of the shop.

"Well, let's get shopping." Sakura said, clapping her hands and grabbing her uniform. Sasuke groaned but followed none the less.

After a while Madame Malkin and Naruto came back. The witch then asked for Sasuke, who looked slightly worried.

"Where did she take you Naruto?"Sakura asked the blonde as he searched for some white shirts in his size. Naruto turned, grinned then tapped the side of his nose. The pinkette rolled her eyes and carried on looking for clothes.

Eventually Madame Malkin came to get the female member of the group. Sakura followed the witch into a room that made her eyes go wide. All of the walls were covered in silky fabrics and gowns. There were racks running all around the room, each one holding extravagant dresses.

"Go on then dear, have a look around and see if you can find the perfect dress." Madame Malkin said with a smile on her face. Sakura squealed and sprinted to the first dress rack.

After finding all of the clothes they needed for Hogwarts, Naruto and Sasuke were sat on a sofa at the back of the shop, where they had been for awhile. Naruto sighed loudly,

"How long can it take for one girl to choose one dress? I'm sooo hungry." Naruto whined, and then as if on cue his stomach rumbled quite loudly. Very soon after, Sakura came toward them with a sad look on her face. Though, she hid it when she saw her teammates looking at her.

The trio paid for their clothes then went got the rest of the things on the list. Basically it was a long day for the shinobi, filled with leering teenage wizards (Sakura) almost fist fights (Sasuke) and withdrawal symptoms for lack of ramen (Take a guess...Naruto).

At this moment the ninja were resting in their room at the inn. All of their purchases fit neatly and magically into their trunks, so they had to wait till tomorrow to go to their new home for the next year. Sakura was reading, Naruto was doing...something, and Sasuke was bored.

"Argh, I'm going for a walk does anyone want to come?" Sasuke asked, getting up off his bed. Naruto shook his head, but Sakura got off her bed and put on her shoes. The pair left the inn and walked around to Diagon alley. They didn't talk; they were just enjoying each other's company. Sakura was thinking of how close she and Sasuke had become since he came back to the village. At last she could be seen as an equal and not as a burden, Sasuke had understood that and now they were a lot closer compared to when he left. Sasuke was thinking quite closely along those lines also.

"Sakura, how come you don't call me Sasuke-kun anymore?" Sasuke asked quietly, his head bowed. Sakura stifled a gasp but then she was just confused.

"I thought it annoyed you so I stopped saying it. Why, do you miss it?" Sakura asked teasingly. Sasuke still didn't look at her, so Sakura knew he wasn't joking.

"Look there's no need to be down about it, I don't add Kun on the end of anybodies names." She bumped his arm cheerfully, but he still had a sad look on his face.

"Sakura, who was the person in the picture you were holding when I came to walk with you?" This time it was Sakura's turn to show a sad face.

"The person in the picture is my Brother, Shiki Haruno. He's twenty three this year." Sakura felt her breath catch in her throat, knowing that he might never make it to his twenty third birthday.

"I've never seen him around the village before." Sasuke said softly. Sakura laughed sadly then let her head hang so her bangs covered her tear filled eyes,

"That's because he's been MIA for two years now." This shocked Sasuke and even though he wasn't good at comforting he knew that's what Sakura needed, so he pulled her to him and held her tight. She didn't sob but Sasuke could feel her tears soaking through his shirt.

"Come on, it's getting late and we've had a long day." Sasuke said after a while, he felt Sakura nod against his chest then she looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you. I've been keeping this bottled up and it's good to get it out." Sasuke smiled in return and hooked an arm around Sakura's waist. They started making their way toward the Inn when they heard raised voices. It was three young wizards who appeared to be arguing about something. One was holding a newspaper; on the front cover were the words '**If the dark mark is back...is HE?**' and there was a moving picture of a green skull with a snake slithering through its mouth. The wizard holding the paper, who was a boy of no more than fourteen noticed Sasuke and Sakura were staring and thought they were staring at him.

"Excuse me, is there a problem here?" He said, getting the ninja's attention.

"Oh sorry, we were looking at the newspaper." Sakura said politely. The wizard's friend, who had red hair and freckles, was openly staring at Sakura. He was elbowed in the stomach by the third person in the group, a witch with curly brown hair.

"I'm sorry for my friends rudeness, my name is Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasley," She pointed to the red head,

"And this is Harry Potter." The boy holding the paper, who had black hair and round glasses.

"Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno and this is Sasuke Uchiha." Hermione shook both Sakura's and Sasuke's hands.

"Well we'd best be going now. It was nice meeting you, Hermione, Harry, Ron." Sakura waved and Sasuke gave a curt nod before turning and walking back to the inn.

Harry turned quickly to Hermione,

"Were they weird or was it just me?" He asked while rubbing his forehead. Hermione shook her head.

"I think Sakura was perfectly polite, Sasuke was strangely quiet but that was probably from controlling his anger at Ron." Hearing his name, the red head stopped staring at where the pink haired girl had once stood and looked at Hermione.

"What did I do I didn't say anything?" Ron whined as he defended himself. This made Harry snort.

"Hm other than the fact you were openly staring at his girlfriend. I think I'd be pretty mad too." Harry said in disbelief. Ron muttered a 'whatever' then carried on walking to their destination. 'I'll leave it for now but there was something weird about those two.' Harry thought to himself.

By the time Sasuke and Sakura got back to the Inn Naruto was asleep, so they decided to follow suit. After taking turns to change in the bathroom, Sasuke and Sakura bid each other Good night, and then went to sleep, eager to see what tomorrow will bring.

So how was that? Please for the sake of the story review, it not only gets you more chapters but it boosts my confidence as well so keep that in mind when you finish the chapter. Also I discovered that Naruto and Sasuke are both under 5.5ft at fifteen years old... I'm taller than that, plus I'm the same age so...Yeah bye for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers and welcome to chapter three. Thank you for all of your reviews, I appreciate every single one of them. I hope you enjoy this chapter but I must warn you that I'm now in a very important year in school and I might not have much spare time so updating might be spaced further apart than usual. Plus I have very important exams at the end of this year eek. Anyway enjoy.

Disclaimer: me no own.

"Wake up wake up wake up, we're going to Hogwarts today!" Naruto shouted at his to sleeping teammates. Naruto was bouncing around the room fully dressed and packed ready for when Dumbledore came to get them. Sasuke groaned and threw an arm over his face, attempting to drown out the blonde. Sakura also groaned but she sat up sleepily and rubbed her eyes.

"Why did you wake us up so early?"Sakura asked. Naruto gave her a strange look,

"Sakura, it's almost eleven o'clock." Naruto said seriously. Sakura's jaw dropped then as fast as lightening she launched herself out of bed and grabbed the clothes she'd laid out ready for the morning. She sprinted into the bathroom and locked the door before getting into the shower.

Sasuke was shaking his head at Naruto.

"Dobe, Dumbledore is coming to get us at noon. Why the hell didn't you think to wake us up earlier?" Sasuke asked as if he was speaking to a child.

"Well I assumed you and Sakura got back quite late last night so I wanted to let you sleep." Naruto replied with a grin. Sasuke huffed but got out of bed none the less, and waited patiently for Sakura to finish in the bathroom.

After much rushing around and tidying the trio were now sat waiting for Professor Dumbledore. The wizard appeared in the room at precisely twelve o'clock. He checked that the ninja had all of the necessary equipment and clothing for their time in Hogwarts.

"Alright, I will transport us directly into Hogwarts now so make sure you have all of your things with you." The trio grabbed their suitcases in one hand and held onto Dumbledore's sleeve with the other. This trip wasn't at all like when they used the port key. It was a lot quicker and they landed on their feet.

The shinobi looked around with wide eyes. They were currently in Dumbledore's office, which was filled with lots of magical items such as the large phoenix that was giving Naruto evils.

"Welcome students, to Hogwarts. This is my office. I shall take you to where you will be staying until you get sorted." Dumbledore said as he opened the door and gestured for them to go through it. Sasuke almost gasped when he saw the moving staircases and the moving pictures.

"Hey Sakura, Naruto you are seeing this aren't you?" He asked feeling slightly paranoid. They nodded slowly. They followed the wizard to their temporary quarters. After picking their beds and dropping off their stuff, Dumbledore took them to the main hall where they met with the other teachers, each was introduced. The witch known as Professor McGonagall swept them up and took them to her classroom. The ninja were instructed to sit in front of McGonagall's desk as she laid out three elegantly carved wooden sticks.

"These, students, will be your wands. They are not the same as normal wizards' wands'. These are charmed to channel your chakra. You will perform the spell like any other witch or wizard but you must also put in a small amount of chakra. The spell will then work like any other. These three wands have been designed to suit your tastes and personalities. Usually the wand chooses the wizard but in your cases your wands have been created specifically for you." She handed the wands to the three one by one. Sakura's was a dark red wood with small cherry blossom like patterns twisting it from the tip to the handle. It was also quite slender.

"Ah Sakura, yours is made out of cherry wood, 8inchs with a strand of unicorn hair. That is what it's made of but it's also made with other things to channel chakra." Sakura smiled at the delicate wand in her hands, it was very beautiful. Sasuke was handed his wand next. His was black, there weren't any carvings on it but he liked it like that. On closer inspection though he noticed on the handle was the Uchiha symbol, it wasn't in colour but he could feel it when he ran a finger over it.

"Sasuke yours is 10inchs, Blackwood with dragon heartstring. Professor Dumbledore asked the wand maker to add the symbol on the bottom." Sasuke nodded and stared at his wand.

Lastly was Naruto. His was a brownish orange, ironic, and was curved slightly. His had the Uzumaki swirl on the handle. He giggled to himself as he took the wand from McGonagall's outstretched hand. McGonagall said his was Mahogany, 10inch with fox fur, again ironic.

"Go on then give it a go, pour a little bit of chakra into the handle and give it a swish." McGonagall said, taking a step back. Naruto went first, conjuring up a slight wind. The blonde went wide eyed then did it again, pumping more chakra into the wand. The wind grew until it took the form of a mini hurricane. McGonagall took Naruto's wand, which cancelled the wind, then shook her head.

"Maybe a little less chakra Naruto but good job," McGonagall gave the wand back then gestured for one of the other three to try. Sasuke stepped forward and gave his wand a flick. The plant pot next to Sakura exploded, causing her to shriek in surprise.

"Well Sasuke that was good but you need to control the amount of chakra you put into the wand. Don't worry; it will be easier when you are doing a specific spell." McGonagall reassured. Then it was Sakura's turn. The pink haired shinobi pointed her wand at Sasuke then muttered something under her breath. Next thing he knows, Sasuke is hovering above everyone. Everyone stared at Sakura with wide eyes,

"Oh my dear, you've just executed a perfect example of wingardium leviosa, how?" McGonagall asked, approaching Sakura as she lowered a frightened Sasuke. Sakura shrugged,

"Well I heard someone at the inn say it then all of the plates in the room started levitating so I just estimated how much chakra would be need and did it." Sakura said sheepishly.

"You must have excellent chakra control." McGonagall said as she picked up the pieces of broken plant pot.

"She does, Sakura has better chakra control than the both of us put together. You have to if you want to be the second best Medic Nin in the village." Naruto said proudly, causing Sakura to blush modestly.

After a bit more practice the three went back to their temporary room, not wanting to be split up in a strange place, and talked about Hogwarts and magic. The three sat on a long black leather sofa.

"I read in this book about Hogwarts that there are four houses. Every first year gets sorted by the sorting hat into one of those four houses depending on their personality. What if we get split up?" Sakura said glumly. Naruto took Sakura's hand gently.

"If that happens then we tell Dumbledore that for the sake of the mission it's not good for us to be split up. We'll stick together, no matter what right Sasuke?" Sasuke nodded and took Sakura's other hand, this made her smile. Having her two best friends with her was all she could ever ask for.

The next two days were spent practicing the basics of every subject with their respective professors. Soon enough the trio had learned enough that they wouldn't stand out in class. Now, on the final night before the students started arriving, they were sat in Dumbledore's office discussing the some of the minor parts of the mission.

"Professor, I was thinking about the sorting. What if we get sorted into different houses?" Sakura asked, ringing her hands nervously.

"Well I'm not sure about that. The sorting hat will announce out loud where you are sorted so if you are put somewhere different than to what the sorting hat said people will start to ask questions." Dumbledore said sadly.

"Each house has different traits, anyone sorted into that house will have those traits," Dumbledore then listed all of the houses and their traits. This left the trio confused.

"Um Prof, a ninja has to have almost all of those to survive." Naruto said sheepishly. This time it was Dumbledore's turn to look confused.

"Really? Oh well then I'll talk to the sorting hat and tell him to try and keep the three of you together though I don't know what houses you'll be in." Dumbledore finished. He then shooed the ninja out of his office, though not before reminding them to meet him outside the great hall before the students arrived.

After being shooed out of the wizard's office, the three anbu decided they would explore, namely the forbidden forest. The Headmaster had said that it wasn't off limits to them but that they should be prepared for what they encounter. Sasuke had said it would be a good place to train when the students arrived.

Currently, they were trying out their wands by using lumos to light their way. Kunai's at the ready the three walked through the dark woodland. A few times strange creatures or large bugs had crept too close to Naruto and he had squealed while jumping three feet in the air.

It took awhile but they finally found the perfect little clearing to train. After mentally mapping the route to the clearing the three decided it was time to go to back to the castle and rest up, because the mission starts tomorrow.

Our favourite pink haired ninja stood in front of a full length studying her clothes carefully. Dressed in a slightly above the knee skirt with black tights, a white button up blouse that showed off her curves and the school robe she felt strange. She felt bare without her weapon holsters and medical pouch but most of all she felt bare without her forehead protector. Even a makeshift one didn't make a difference. After pulling on her black boots, like her ninja ones but these didn't show her toes, she carefully placed four kunai one on either side of both legs. She checked her herself over one more time then walked out to meet her teammates.

Naruto and Sasuke were dressed in similar clothing, black trousers, white shirts that were left un-tucked, and the Hogwarts robes. Sakura assumed that they also had concealed weapons. After nodding to each other, one of their usual ways of communicating, Sakura linked one arm with Sasuke and one with Naruto and lead them down to the great hall where Dumbledore would be waiting.

True to his word, Dumbledore was waiting just outside the doors of the main hall. The rest of the teachers were seated inside the hall, all apart from Professor McGonagall who was fetching the first years.

"Ok, the students will be arriving any moment now so I would like you to wait out here with Professor McGonagall when she arrives then you will be sorted after the first years." Dumbledore said anxiously. He was obviously nervous about the students coming back. The trio nodded and waited for their green robed professor.

They didn't have to wait long, which could be a curse or a blessing depending on which way you look at it. Somehow all of the other years were already in the hall so the ninja feared they would have to walk through a hall full of people. They waited until the final first years' name had been called and that person sorted before walking through the great hall, each in their own way of course. Sasuke: standing straight but with his handing in his pockets. Sakura: shyly but with her back straight and her chin up. And then there was Naruto, who wore his trademark grin and he bounded across the hall in front of his friends.

"Students, this year we will be housing three wizards from a remote village in Japan. They will be in their sixth year and will study in the usual classes. If Sakura Haruno would come to the stool please, we will sort you now." Sakura looked around nervously then to Sasuke, who gave a small smile of encouragement.

"Ok, Sakura, I'll just place the sorting hat on your head. Then it will decide what house you're in." Professor McGonagall said softly as she placed the musty hat onto Sakura's soft pink hair. The hat muttered a few times but it didn't say anything out loud. Inside Sakura's head the hat was having a discussion with inner Sakura about where to put outer Sakura. Inner also requested that Sasuke and Naruto be sorted into the same house as Sakura. Everyone waited anxiously as to where the new student would be placed. People tried to guess. But the one house that nobody bet on was...

"SLYTHERIN!"

Ooooooooooo nobody saw that coming did they? We'll tell me what you think? Also I'm going to host a competition. Whoever can tell me what song I took the title name from and what BAND sung that song, you will get to suggest who Hermione will be paired with. Please try and do it from knowledge not look it up on the computer. REVIEW PLEASE.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow that took AGES. Well, GCSE's haven't been kind to me so far and I can't say it's going to get better, revision starts soon so that means less laptop time. Anywhoo enjoy this chapter. Froggychan.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

><p>A hush fell over the students as Sakura walked over to the Slytherin's table. McGonagall then called for Sasuke. The students began quietly placing bets again, though there were no doubts on where he would end up. Just as they predicted, the sorting hat opened its mouth and bellowed,<p>

"SLYTHERIN" Sasuke gave a curt nod then proceeded to sit next to Sakura at the Slytherin table. The female population were blatantly staring at him, like on a fan girl level, while the male population glared, even the older students. Last but not least, Naruto was called. Now, the students didn't know what to make of this blonde haired boy who was grinning like his life depended on it.

Then again, against everybody's predictions, the blonde was placed in Slytherin with his friends. The three students from Japan were at the mercy of the Slytherin students as they sat at the end of the giant table.

After the sorting had finished the tri-wizard was announced. Dumbledore mentioned that only students seventeen and over could compete. Naruto groaned along with all of the other students that were too young.

The arrival of the Beauxbatons girls was next on the event list. As they made their way down the aisle, Sakura was glad to see that both Naruto and Sasuke were unaffected by the French witches. Naruto was too busy giggling about some joke he'd heard hours before and Sasuke was keeping an eye on the 'new defence against the dark arts teacher'. Know that she thought about it, Sakura did sense something off about the older wizard.

Dumbledore then announced the arrival of the Durmstrang Boys. This time everyone was watching their entrance and the spells they preformed. Though, at the end when they made the fire look like a dragon, Sasuke snorted and muttered something along the lines of 'Pfft I can do that' which made Sakura and Naruto smirk.

After eating and telling the students about putting their names in the goblet, Dumbledore sent them on their way.

This was the first time that the trio had encountered any problems from the students. While walking out of the great hall, Sakura had bumped into Ron and Harry, whom she remembered from Diagon alley, but when she waved cheerfully and said hi they just gave her a dirty look then walked away. Sasuke watched Sakura's face fall then made a mental note to kick their asses if they did that again.

* * *

><p>The Slytherin common room was crowded, so much so that when the trio walked in everyone was looking at them, and I mean everyone. Naruto grinned sheepishly while Sakura tried her hardest to keep her chin up. Sasuke on the other hand just stared everybody down, folding his arms to back up his silent threat.<p>

Sakura noticed a boy sitting on one of the black sofas, his white blonde hair and confident sneer stood out against the blacks and greens of the common room. At his side were two large boys and a girl who was pulling a face that looked like she'd just eaten a lemon. After the commotion had quietened down the blonde boy approached them with the same sneer on his face.

"Hi, the name's Draco Malfoy, though you've probably already heard of me." He said with his chest slightly puffed. The blank looks on the new students' faces told Draco that they hadn't heard of him. Draco almost face palmed but held his composure.

"Anyway, this is Crabbe and Goyle. Are you purebloods?" Draco asked plainly. Sakura went pale, she had read up about what the term pure blood meant, and whispered something in Sasuke's ear. Then she walked up to the girls chambers.

"Sakura said she was tired and that she's going to bed. Naruto and I are both orphans so I don't think it matters anymore." Sasuke said curtly. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle both looked at each other awkwardly. With an uncomfortable cough, Draco tried to change the topic.

"So is either of you going to enter the triwizard tournament?" Draco asked with slight envy in his voice. Naruto shook his head,

"Nah, I'm not seventeen yet but Sasuke and Sakura are going to enter."Naruto said with a sad grin. While Naruto continued chatting to Draco, Sasuke slipped away to find his bed. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

Sakura woke to the Slytherin girls gossiping loudly. She had two hours before she had to be in her first lesson, so she decided to have a quick shower then get ready. When Sakura got back after up to the girls' chambers, she noticed they were all huddled around on girl, who had her hands in her face. Sakura's anger started seeping onto her face. The Slytherin girl's face was covered in orange paint. This meant that the girl had tried to snoop in Sakura's suitcase. Sakura had Naruto show her how to rig her suitcase so that anyone, that wasn't her, Naruto or Sasuke, would get splattered by orange paint, and then Sakura would know who was snooping.

"What the hell have you done to me newbie?" The girl screeched.

"What were you doing looking through my stuff?" Sakura retorted in a sweet voice. The girl huffed then walked away, her gang following close behind. Sakura laughed to herself then grabbed the stuff she needed for her lessons.

Sasuke was leaning against a wall with his hands in his pockets when Sakura came down to meet him and Naruto.

Together they walked down to the great hall to get breakfast.

The team sat at the Slytherin table, cautiously looking at the food in front of them. Bravely, Sakura helped herself to some cornflakes. Naruto and Sasuke watched her reaction then sighed in relief when she smiled and continued to eat happily. Naruto followed suit by grabbing some toast and jam. Sasuke slowly started filling his bowl up with, what to him looked like brown rice puffs, coco puffs then poured the milk in. Now, we all know Sasuke isn't a fan of sweet things so why would he go for the coco pops? Sakura was wondering this as well so she stopped eating to watch Sasuke eat his first spoonful of cereal. Slowly he chewed, slowly his eyes began to widen and slowly, when he noticed the others staring at him, he began to wrap his arm protectively around his bowl with an innocent look on his face. Sakura doubled over laughing.

Breakfast continued without event, apart from the occasional look from a Gryffindor student. Their first lesson was Defence against the dark arts then charms for two hours, after that they had free lessons.

* * *

><p>The lessons passed as a blur,some were easy others boring but none were hard. While Draco had dragged Naruto and Sasuke to his Quidditch practice, Sakura decided to go to the library and research medical spells a request of Tsunade's. Upon finding some books, Sakura was making her way to the comfy seating area when she saw someone already seated on one of the sofas. It was Hermione. Sakura went over and lightly tapped her one the shoulder. The witch turned and smiled. This made Sakura smile in turn, she was happy knowing that not every Gryffindor hated her.<p>

"Hi Sakura, how were you're first lessons?" She asked.

"They've been good. How have you been?" Sakura asked, sitting beside Hermione.

"I'm good. Have you spoken to Harry or Ron yet?" Sakura's smile dropped and she played with her hands.

"Hermione, why do they hate me?" Hermione's jaw dropped.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I said hi to them after the feast yesterday and they just glared at me like I was trying to take over the world." Hermione could see this was really bothering Sakura.

"It might be because you and your friends are in Slytherin." Sakura rolled her eyes and muttered 'of course'.

"Hey Sakura, I need some advice?" Hermione asked. Sakura nodded for the witch to carry on.

"Well, Harry, Ron and I have been friends for a long time now but every year something dangerous happens. I just don't know how I would cope if I lost one or both of my best friends. I'm sorry I just need to talk to someone about it." Sakura nodded again understanding perfectly.

"Well, I lost a friend once. He didn't die, just left and it killed me inside but I kept a brave face and carried on. Then I lost another one, he also left. I was completely alone; I threw myself into my work. Then they came back, my life began again. I found that I can live without them but... without them I'll be miserable at best." Hermione noted that Sakura's smile never faltered, this made her wonder just how good her new, pink haired friend was at hiding her emotions.

* * *

><p>I hope that was Ok. I'll try to get chapters up every so often and maybe I'll finish this story in the next millennia. Anyway review and tell me who you personally want Hermione to be paired with, anyone except Naruto or Sasuke. Most popular choice gets picked. Bye x<p> 


	5. AN

AN

Right people in order to write the next chapter I neeeeeeeed reviews on who you want Hermione paired with. I've had one so far (Thank you _Black-footed_, you rock. Your vote has been take into account)

The more reviews I get the closer I am to posting a new chapter!

Froggychan


	6. Chapter 5

Wow how long has it been? Too long. I have been trying to get this new chapter done and everything has been getting in the way. GCSE maths is the biggest pile of bullshit I've ever seen and I've got a maths exam after Christmas, so don't expect anything soon after or before Christmas.

Anyway, enjoy this chapter. It has a bit of back story on Sakura's part and a new friendship forms.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the plot, including song lyrics.

* * *

><p>The two continued to speak until lunch, which they went to then came back to library. Hermione got serious again.<p>

"Sakura, I need some more advice." Sakura smiled, Hermione blushed, and she instantly knew what the younger girl was going to ask about. Boys,

"Well, I like two people. One is the more sensible choice but he's as dense as a tree." _'Ron'_ Sakura thought. "The other is a complicated one. I don't know why I like him, he hates me." _Hmm I wonder who that could be. _Sakura thought.

"Well, try and decide who you like most then go from there." Sakura says softly. Hermione nods. Seconds later Naruto runs in, followed by Sasuke who was dragging Harry and Ron behind him by their collars. Sasuke threw them in front of Sakura's feet. Ron muttered,

"Slytherin scum" Harry nodded his head in agreement. Sakura, though not entirely unfazed by this, looked over to Hermione and watched the girl's face fall. The pink haired ninja stood up straight and crossed her arms.

"What have I done to you then Hm?" Sakura asks while scowling. Harry and Ron swallowed, not expecting this from the petite, pink haired girl. The pair stuttered and nervously shook their heads but neither had a convincing argument.

"That's what I thought, so why don't you come back and apologize when you're big boys." Sakura said before she grabbed her books and Naruto and Sasuke's hands before leaving the library. Ron shook his head then turned to Hermione,

"Pfft. I'm never gonna apologize." He said whilst puffing out his chest. Hermione got up and shoved past him,

"Why didn't you say that to her face?"She muttered fiercely, leaving Ron and Harry dumbfounded.

* * *

><p>Sakura had dragged the boys all the way back to the Slytherin common room, stomping with every step. She was furious at the two younger boys, how dare they make her feel small again? Sakura let go of her teammate's hands and plonked herself on one of the black leather sofas.<p>

"Are you ok Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked softly. He knew what was bothering her. She had worked so hard to be so well respected back in their world but here, people were daring to treat her like dirt. They didn't know what she could do.

"Yeah I'm ok but this isn't like our other missions, I feel like I'm not doing anything." Sakura said glumly.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan; it's only been a day. Maybe something will happen, like the triwizard tournament for example." Naruto said, grinning like a fool despite not being able to enter. Sakura smiled at him then looked over to Sasuke, who was leaning against the wall, head down, eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Are you ok Sasuke?" Sakura asks as her eyes fill with concern. He had been silent since Sakura had dragged him out of the library.

"I feel like stabbing those two bakas. Why must people be so narrow minded?" He said, pushing himself off the wall to pace the common room. Sakura sighed and Naruto sat back in his chair with a huff.

"How about you two go put your names in the goblet tomorrow?" Naruto said to cheer up his friends. Their ears perked and they relaxed slightly at the possibility of action. Naruto got up and clapped his hands.

"Time for bed kids we have another day of school tomorrow." He said with a grin. Sakura rolled her eyes but got up none the less.

"Goodnight boys see you in the morning." She said as she walked off to the girls' chambers. As Naruto and Sasuke walk toward the boys' chambers, Naruto blocked the entrance.

"What dobe?" The raven headed teen glared.

"I swear to God if you don't tell her I will." Naruto says, meeting Sasuke's glare. Sasuke punched Naruto's arm then walked past briskly. '_That's the end of that conversation then' _Naruto thought.

* * *

><p>When Sakura had entered the girls' chambers everyone was asleep. She was just getting her pyjamas when a yellowing envelope fell onto her bed. <em>'It's the one Tsunade gave me before we left' <em>she thought.

Sitting on her bed and drawing the curtains, Sakura opened the envelope to find pieces of paper covered spidery writing. It was a letter addressed to her and Shiki.

(I suggest listening to 'Terrible Things' by Mayday Parade for this part)

It said;

_Dear Shiki-kun and Sakura-chan, _

_I'm writing this letter in advance to say how incredibly sorry I am for what I am about to do. First, Sakura let me tell you a story about the mother you can't remember. We were both young when we met; we were on the same anbu team. It was love at first sight. I would have done anything to protect her. After just a few months together I knew I loved her so much that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I asked her to marry me. Two months after the wedding she announced she was pregnant with Shiki. These next few years were the best of my life. When Shiki turned six, she told me she was pregnant with you, Sakura. It was just two weeks after you were born when your mother went on a mission for the Hokage. It was supposedly D rank since she was still on maternity leave, but when she came back it was revealed she had been poisoned by sound ninja. Medics told her it was incurable and that she only had weeks. It was during these weeks that she became so ill she could barely even hold you in her arms, but she did right up to the very last minute of her life. I simply can't live without her._

_Shiki, I have no doubts that you've grown up to be an excellent ninja and a good person. I'm sorry to you the most, not just because of the loss of the mother you adored so much, but for the father you have to grow up without. My advice to you is, don't wear a smile you don't believe in. _

_Sakura, my little cherry blossom, I am sorry you have to grow up without knowing either of your parents but I hope you grow up enjoying life and keeping working until you know you can't do anything more. I also have no doubts that you have grown into a caring, hard working ninja who would do anything to protect others. But I have one piece of advice, __**save your heart for someone that's worth dying for, don't give it away. **_(Save your heart by Mayday Parade)

_Be strong my children, keep your heads up and never give in. I am a selfish man for doing what I am about to do but one day you will love someone so much you won't know how to live without them. _

_Yours always, _

_Kisuke Haruno_

* * *

><p>Sakura felt a sob explode out of her chest. The tears streamed and she had to literally hold herself together. To stop herself from waking up the other girls, Sakura walked blindly down to the common room and collapsed onto one of the sofas. Sakura could hear footsteps coming from behind her. She half expected it to be Sasuke or Naruto but it was neither. It was the girl from earlier, Pansy.<p>

Pansy had heard the crying when she went to the bathroom and decided to investigate. When she saw who it was she contemplated telling the girl to get a grip but she saw how Sakura had spoken to Harry Potter, the boy who lived, then decided not to for fear of a beating. Pansy felt sorry for the older girl. She seemed so tough and strong then here she was falling to pieces right in front of her for whatever reason.

"Are you Ok Sakura?" Pansy asked cautiously. Sakura lifted her head and looked at the younger girl.

"Hi Pansy, I'm sorry if I woke you, family issues." Sakura said in a shaky voice.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Pansy asked, sitting down.

"Please don't take this the wrong way but it's really personal. Thank you for the offer though."

"Oh it's fine. We just met and everything. Just tell me if you want to talk." Pansy extended her hand, which Sakura took, and they shook hands, a sign of friendship.

* * *

><p>I know that wasn't very long but once the triwizard tournament starts hopefully everything will speed up. What do you think Sasuke wants to tell Sakura? Do you like nice Pansy? Give me your opinion in a review and I will love you forever. Smiley face!<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

WOAH don't worry I am alive. Thank you to all of you who reviewed. I recently had a maths exam which I had to cram for so this SHORT chapter took awhile. Yeah it's not that long sorry but as soon as I get to the interesting parts hopefully the chapters will pour in. Anyway enjoy!

I don't own harry potter or Naruto.

* * *

><p>This was it. Sakura and Sasuke were walking to the great hall to out their names in the goblet of fire. Naruto was more excited than they were.<p>

"Ooh I can't wait to see what the challenges are." He nattered. They had to cross the court yard to get to the hall. It was pouring down. Sakura grunted then disappeared. The two boys followed suit. The reappeared on the other side nice and dry. They had been taught this technique by Kakashi before their anbu exams. Anyway, they walked into the hall to find lots of students already there. At this moment in time Fred and George Weasley were walking past the trio to get to the goblet. Sakura knew they were a year below them so was curious as to why they were walking so confidently to the goblet.

As he was passing, Fred turned to Sakura and winked. Sakura scoffed and muttered that he was too young for her tastes. Secretly she was happy that not everyone from Gryffindor hated her.

The trio watched as Fred and George drank the potion they were parading around and jumped beyond the age ring. Their cheers were short lived when they were thrown across the room, grey and aged. Needless to say Naruto was absolutely weak with laughter and when the boys started fighting Naruto keeled over holding his stomach and laughing hysterically.

Sasuke sighed as he watched his best friend rolling on the floor. Shaking his head, he took Sakura's hand and they walked together to put their names in the goblet. He wouldn't admit it but he didn't want Sakura to enter this competition. Sasuke visibly winced, as if Sakura could hear his thoughts. He didn't know what it was but he had a bad feeling that this competition would require more skills than they as ninja had.

* * *

><p>It was time. Dumbledore was about to call out the competitors' in the triwizard tournament. The hall was packed with students, the Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and Hogwarts. Everyone listened intently as each student was called out of the goblet. Firstly it was Fleur Delacour, a pretty blonde from Beauxbatons. Then Victor Krum, a praised student from Durmstrang.<p>

Sasuke knew then it was time for the Hogwarts champion to be revealed. From the moment the paper shot out of the goblet, Sasuke held his breath.

"Sakura Haruno." The elder wizard shouted, sending a ripple of whispering through the students. Sakura's face was a mask, showing no emotion. As she rose to join the other champions Sasuke grabbed her hand and gave her a sad look. Sakura gave a small smile before walking toward the other chosen students.

Sasuke looked over to Naruto, whose face was as solemn as Sasuke felt his was. Without having to say anything, Sasuke knew Naruto was just as apprehensive of this contest as he was and now Sakura was smack-bang in the middle of it.

Then Sasuke heard Dumbledore shout 'Harry Potter'. Shouts of protest came from the other students who were too young to compete, namely Fred and George Weasley. Harry was taken down with the other students then the rest of the hall was dismissed. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and they 'poofed' down to where the others were.

By the time the boys reached the champions, they were returning to their common rooms. Naruto and Sasuke found Sakura and started walking with her.

"What did they say you have to do?"Naruto asked curiously. Sakura shrugged.

"They didn't really say anything, just to be ready for the first trial." Sasuke shook his head in disbelief.

"And what is this first trial?" Sakura shrugged again.

When they entered the common room everyone cheered for Sakura. She smiled and bowed her head shyly but Sasuke could tell she didn't mean it. They stayed in the common room until everyone went to bed, everyone except Draco, who stayed down talking to them.

"It's so obvious that potter would get to compete. He always gets to bend the rules and not get punished. He's Dumbledore's favourite student." Draco huffed. Sakura knew how he felt kind of but she would never say it out loud especially to her teammates.

"You've just got to rise above that and ignore Harry Potter completely. Ignore what he does, what goes on around him and everything in between." Sakura said to the younger boy, trying to get him to see past the petty things she could get over until it was too late.

"Yeah, but there are some things I want to see." Draco said quietly, blushing. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Sakura raised both her eyebrows. Naruto had a confused look on his face,

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto exclaimed loudly. Draco blushed deeper after realising that he had been heard.

"I'm going to go to bed now, it's getting late." The blonde wizard got up hastily and all but sprinted to his room. Sakura giggled to herself then got up to go to bed also.

"Night guys." She said as she climbed the stairs to the girls' rooms. After she had gone Naruto got up and started pacing.

"What do you think she'll have to do?"Naruto asked with a worried expression on his face. It wasn't that he thought Sakura couldn't handle herself but they had no experience with this world and they could throw anything at them.

Sasuke shrugged then ran a hand through his hair.

"I think we should do some research. The teachers have to know something." Sasuke suggested. Naruto nodded and they both left the common room.

* * *

><p>I am so disappointed at how slow this is going. I am sooo sorry. I will try very hard to get another chapter up. Bye for now!<p> 


End file.
